Forum:Ranged Weapon idea: Throwing blade(Now serious)
As I've seen alot of them. Some wanted small kunai knives, others giant boomerangs. Both had their flaws, but I've found a way to come over them. We just use both XD No seriously, it should look the following way. You have a bigger throwing weapon on your back( big boomerang, meteor hammer, circle blade, shuriken, throwing axe, whatever you want) and a(pretty much unlimited) pack of small throwing knives. The big one is fixed on a chain, on one hand to limit the range, on the other to bring the weapon back after throwing. Now to the controls:(related to a psp, wii players can figure it out on button layout) Triangle will throw the big main weapon, but while the throwing move the hunter has to be stationary. Circle will throw the small ones, which can be used while the main weapon is in midair. By hodling the button pressed you can charge up to three times, each time adding one knive. Both buttons combined unleash a spray of small knives, but with short range to balance the amount of hits, imagine it like a pellet shot(Cough...teamhitting...cough). Select will trigger a meele attack, still weak but stronger than bow or bowgun meele. The R button serves aiming. There could be 3 "flight types" that are defined in the weapon description(small knives will fly straight in the same direction where you are aiming) --Straight: the main weapon travels in a straight line directly to the target, smallest damage per hit, highest attack frequency --Waving: The weapon will move in a horizontal wave, traveling slower but having a larger hitzone, can hit twice wth one attack, slightly higher damage then straight. --Curved: The weapon will fly( dunno, random chosen) a left or right curve, reaching the target slowest but dealing very high damage per hit. When the weapon reaches maximum range or hits the monster, it will return to the hunter, beeing ready to be thrown again. Also defined per weapon is the damage type. Hammer like ones( Ball and chain, meteor hammer etc.) can KO, while bladed ones(shuriken, boomerang) can cut tails. Elements or ailments are defined like with a meele weapon, but the small knives deal less elemental damage and have a worse chance of the status attack triggering. They are only some sub attack for quick hits and attacking while the main weapon is flying. Maybe one thing that could be done: it could use sharpness( as its always the same projectile hitting the enemy) with the main weapon, needing a whetstone from time to time. Hope you like it, just tell me what you think about it. I thought there should be a ranged weapon more, just 2 real types( not looking at bowgun weights) is kinda not that much. Also I admit that alot stuff is kinda "stolen" from others, but I just wanted to unite the god ideas in one post and added own stuff like flight types. Tha Hummel greetz---HummelHunter 17:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, well i'll be sincere: the idea is quite good (i can imagine myself throwing the boomerang weapon nonstop) but it does have something that doesn't quite.... uh... do it for me. Ok, so while you throw the boomerang wep, you can still throw knives, but what about that 'ball and chain'? You won't be able to throw the ball while holding the chain AND throwing knives. Hmm, maybe the impact boomer' can't allow knives while thrown, and the slash boomer' can? Don't knoe, but the weapon looks promising... HypnoHunter1220 21:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) LynxKano: " im glad im not the only one that wants giant boomerangs, etc...." you guys know you couldve just sumed all this up by sayin "I want a kusira-gama as a weapon." - Lycanis I think this be a Gunner class choice (duh). Maybe the smaller weapons can be be thrown 2 handed. What about attacking on the run? Or fastest rate ranged choice? Who knows? Has anyone checked the Spell Spear idea I made yet? Kurai Kage 10:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Kurai Kage --->